My Secret Admirer is Jaken?
by Take-me-away-to-paradise
Summary: Jaken gets the hots for Kagome, and wants her to be his Mate… for life! I'm thinking of quiting this story. REVIEW PLEASE!


* * *

_**My Admirer is Jaken? **_

_By: Take-Me-Away-To-Paradise_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is perfect…why should I own it? I'd much rather write messed up fan fictions about it._

_

* * *

___

It's time for chapter 1 baby!

Jaken sat on a huge rock. He was bored out of his mind.

The sun was high in the sky.

Rin was gathering wild flowers nearby, and his master Sesshomaru was sleeping in a very secluded cave miles deep under the surface.

In his sleep, he, his Master, was the most vulnerable.

Master Sesshomaru usually slept in a cave as long as 2 days. And he hid so well, that not even Jaken could find him.

Jaken's eyebrows furrowed down as he caught a scent on the wind.

"Oh what a wretched time for them…How could _they_ pass bye _now_, when my Master is vulnerable..."

Jaken gulped; though he hated to admit it, he could not defeat Inuyasha, the demon slayer. The Monk with the black hole in his hand, or even…

: gulp:

The Miko who had left Naraku almost dead…Or, at least that was what he had heard from another demon.

"Rin, come along!" cried Jaken.

He jumped down from the rock and started to walk a few slow paces deeper into the woods.

Rin looked down at Master Jaken with at least a dozen yellow and orange wildflowers in her hands.

She looked puzzled at him and asked him.

"But… Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru said if we moved from this spot, he's to kill you personally. Because he said taking me into the woods, would get me hurt."

Jaken stopped, and he began to feel his ending draw. He walked back to the giant rock and sat on it again doom crossing his face.

"Well, if Lord Sesshomaru wants that. Then we must do as we our asked and stay here... But please Rin… tell my Lord that I hope he will feel my companionship was good, that is all I wish before I die."

He let a tear fall before he looked at Rin with strength.

He did not know why his Lord was so attached to this human child but he would protect her. Even on his dieing breath.

"Now Rin, you must hide behind this rock, where I sit…Do not come out, not until you hear Lord's voice beckon you to him."

Rin looked quite confused at this request but complied and quickly ran behind the rock and ducked low.

Jaken in-turn, took-in the scent the wind carried just in time to see the bunch that held Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother and equally powerful…or should he call them puny, in respect to his Lord's; group

-Flashback: A few minutes ago-

"Inuyasha I smell another demon nearby." a small Katsune pointed out.

Inuyasha sniffed the air in disgust…

"Yeah…And he reeks of Sesshomaru."

"Should we go check it out?" asked Sango in worry.

"Feh" replied Inuyasha… However, he followed the scents trail.

Anywhere his brother was, guaranteed some entertainment.

As Jaken watched the group walk up to him, he heard the annoyance in his Lord's lowly half brothers voice.

"Feh…"

Inuyasha let out deeply.

He grabbed his swords hilt.

"Hey… Kagome! It's time you learned some sword lessons, you need to save your own ass once in awhile. Why don't you try it out on this weak demon?"

Jaken's mouth went agape,

"You half-demon, how dare you insult the great Jaken! -Fear my staff of two heads"

He jumped up and held the staff in front of him….

"No, Master Jaken!" cried Rin jumping out from behind the rock.

She threw herself in the way of the staff and Inuyasha gang.

"Rin, you imprudent child, I told you to hide!"

"No! You must not hurt them, they are not evil!" screamed Rin.

"Rin-chan is right," said Kagome joining Rin in front of the staff.

"Whatever Inuyasha said, we are friends, we won't hurt you."

Kagome said sincerely.

Jaken let his staff loosen…

"And um, Jaken… that's your name right? Since it takes a long time for us to unpack…my friends and I was wondering if we could possible stay here with you and Rin tonight," asked Kagome hopefully.

Rin began to beam, but without even hesitating whatsoever Jaken let out.

"No, absolutely no way."

Rin looked at him in desperation, her eyes becoming watery.

"Oh please Master Jaken?" she pleaded.

Jaken looked at her and closed his eyes.

"No means no, girl!" he said through his veil of darkness.

Rin began to cry and Kagome grabbed his sleeve making him open his eyes.

"At least look at her." said Kagome earnestly.

Jaken swallowed uncomfortably at her contact, and looked back on Rin.

He saw Rin's tears and felt somewhat disturbed to see them.

His eyes furrowed down and reluctantly agreed.

"…Well, OK. But only because it will take another night for our Lord to return."

Rin seemed to beam at these words and apparently also Kagome as well.

Kagome was quite good looking for a human, even though Jaken hated to admit that to. She was sending a huge smile his way and it caught him off guard when he blushed and caught himself in a daze.

"Well then," he said clearing his throat.

He then grew wide-eyed as everyone, also including Rin, ignored him to unpack.

"I am the great Lord Jaken, how dare you ignore me!" He wailed, waving his staff around but only managing to wail on deaf ears.

Inuyasha silently grinned at what the ugly toad shit had said. Only one more day for Sesshomaru, for his bastard half-brother, and he would return.

Inuyasha silently enjoyed the thought of killing Sesshomaru…

'_I think we'll be staying longer then one night.' _

He smirked.

* * *

_LOL_

_Is Inuyasha the bad person now? Well this is up to you._

_Anyway, please tell if this first chapter sucked or not. I think the ending did suck, but maybe that's my own opinion._

**Please review though!**

_It'll keep me updating. Because, with no reviews I feel it is too horrible of a story to continue._

_Thanks a lot and I hope to see you in the (maybe) next chapter!_


End file.
